Broken Hearts need mending too
by Setsuna Guardian of Sorrow
Summary: Setsuna and Hotaru have been betrayed by the rest of the Senshi. They decide to go to a new dimension. Who will they meet there? NEW CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.  
  
Summary: The Inner Senshi, Michiru, and Huruka have turned their backs on Hotaru and Setsuna. Setsuna decides to take her and Hotaru to a new dimension where they can build new lives; they didn't expect to find love in the new dimension.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We don't need you two anymore, you're just a waste of time," said Usagi. All the inner Senshi, Michiru, and Huruka agreed. Hotaru looked at them with tears in her eyes. Setsuna had a cold hearted expression on, but on the inside she was crying.  
"Awwww little Hotaru gonna cry poor baby," teased Michiru.  
"Just go back where you 2 came from we don't need you anymore," said Mamoru.  
They walked away to Setsuna's apartment. She picked up Hotaru and let her cry on her shoulder. Hotaru brought up a question that would change both their lives forever.  
"Setsuna, I want to go someplace different. I want to go to a different dimension with you. Please take me somewhere that I don't have to see them," she begged.  
"Hai as soon as I can get to the gates I will send us to a different dimension," she agreed.  
"Arigatou."  
"You're welcome."  
  
~The Next Day~  
Setsuna woke up real early to create a portal to the other dimension. Hotaru woke up and get dressed. She then walked over to Setsuna.  
"Is it ready?" she asked.  
"Yes, this will be 2000 years after the fall of crystal Tokyo. The other Senshi has moved to the moon kingdom so we'll be ok," said Setsuna.  
"Great."  
Both of them stepped through the portal and landed in a park. They took in their surroundings. There were industrial buildings everywhere, the streets were crowded, and in the sky they could see something coming towards them. It looked like a robot. They transformed into their Senshi form.  
"Pluto Planet Power, Make up," screamed Setsuna.  
"Saturn Planet Power, Make Up," screamed Hotaru. (Sorry if not real one)  
Setsuna and Hotaru's became the legendary Sailor Senshi, Pluto and Saturn. Sailor Pluto had dark green skirt with a white sailor shirt with dark green sleeves. She had her time staff in her hands and a chocker with a star on it was on her neck.  
Sailor Saturn had a very dark purple skirt and a white sailor shirt with dark purple sleeves. Her silence glaive was at her side.  
"Pluto Deadly Scream," shouted Sailor Pluto, as the robot started shooting at them.  
The last killed them and someone who was watching from afar was very impressed.  
'I'll have them working for me yet,' thought the figure. Also the Gundam boys were watching with wide eyes. As soon as the robot was destroyed Saturn turned her head to the area the boys were and glared.  
"Who are you? Come out," said Saturn in a very cold voice.  
All of them walked out and the girls stared coldly.  
"Who are you?" asked Saturn with an impatient tone.  
"Duo."  
"Wufei."  
"Trowa."  
"Quatre."  
"Heero."  
"Who are you?" asked Quatre.  
"Nameless soldiers who were thrown into the battle field," spoke Pluto.  
Then both of them disappeared.  
"They could be a problem if they find out and keep following us, Pluto," said Saturn.  
"I know Saturn, I know," she said in a sad tone. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So tell me what you think I know I made some of them out of character. Gomen nasi.  
JA NE 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own so don't sue.  
  
Also for Time-goddess since she was the first to review with a suggestion it's going to be Setsuna/Trowa and Hotaru/Wufei. The other I am waiting for the reviews to add people.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The guys stood amazed. The 2 girls that were in front of them just disappeared.  
  
'The one in dark green had beautiful eyes, beautiful yet sad,' thought Trowa.  
  
'The one wearing all dark purple seemed to be in pain. I wonder what happened. She was very beautiful. WAIT a minute. She isn't beautiful. She is just a weak onna... at least I think,' thought Wufei.  
  
The others were just clueless. They just decided to walk back to the apartment. Heero went back to his computer. Duo went to repair or see if he could upgrade anything on Deathscythe. Quatre went to his violin practice. Trowa was still thinking about the sailor scout in dark green while Wufei was thinking about the sailor in dark purple. Soon a knock at the door shook them out of their thoughts. Trowa went to answer it. It was Relena (sorry to all you Relena fans but I hate her!).  
  
"Heero baby, I've come for you!" she yelled hurting everyone's ears. She latched herself onto Heero and he tried to pull her off.  
  
"Get off me Relena, and I am not your baby, I DON'T LOVE YOU!!" he said.  
  
"You must be delusional. You probably hurt yourself you don't know what your saying. I have the perfect idea I will leave you tonight so you can get better and I'll come for you tomorrow. Ok see yah bye Love," she said as she went out the door. Heero let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"When will that little hoe leave me alone?" he asked himself.  
  
"Probably when hell freezes over," replied Duo coming in the room for tools.  
  
He grumbled some incoherent word and returned to his work.  
  
~Where Setsuna and Hotaru were~  
  
Setsuna and Hotaru had transformed into their human forms. The boys were on their mind.  
  
'Who were they? The one with the short brown hair that covered his eye, what is it about him that makes me think about him?' thought Setsuna.  
  
'They were giving off some weird energy. That boy with black hair put in a small ponytail, why is he haunting my mind now!' thought Hotaru. She closed her eyes and there he was haunting her mind. She sighed and started walking again.  
  
"You ready?" asked Setsuna. They had chosen to get an apartment building with the money Setsuna had from her last job in Crystal Tokyo.  
  
"Yep, you have the key right?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, let's go."  
  
They walked up the steps to apartment 104. Setsuna put the key in the lock and opened the door. The apartment had a kitchen, two bedrooms, a living room, two bathrooms, and a balcony. They were already filled with the stuff they bought at the store with the rest of Setsuna's money. Hotaru went to her room and Setsuna went to fix something in the kitchen.  
  
~With the Gundam boys~  
  
"Oi, you guys hear. We have new neighbors," shouted Quatre.  
  
"Big Deal," said Wufei.  
  
"Why don't we go meet them?"  
  
"What ever," everyone replied.  
  
They walked over to the next apartment. Quatre knocked and a green haired, amber eyed, woman answered.  
  
"Yes, may I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Ohh we just came to meet you guys," said Quatre.  
  
"Ok, well why don't you guys come inside?" she asked.  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
They walked into the living room and were surprised everything was in place. They sat down on the couch and talked a bit.  
  
"So who are you?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Setsuna and my roommate's name is Hotaru," she answered, "who are you guys?"  
  
Before he could answer a loud girls voice could be heard.  
  
"Setsuna-chan where are my cosmetics," shouted Hotaru.  
  
"They should be in the bathroom under the sink on the left side," she hollered back.  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
Soon a young purple haired girl came out. She walked to Setsuna and set down next to her.  
  
"So, who are they?" she asked.  
  
"They were just about to tell me," she stated a matter of factly. They knew very well who they were but didn't want to let them know.  
  
"Ohh, I'm Quatre, this is Duo, Heero, Trowa, and Wufei," he said pointing to each of them, "well it was nice meeting you girls but we have to go now."  
  
"Ok Ja," she said. Setsuna showed them to the door and then locked it as soon as they left.  
  
"This is going to be harder than I thought," said Setsuna. She then returned to her kitchen work.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you liked it. Please R&R 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Also Time-Goddess owns Leilani.  
  
Also Duo has been taken so the only open ones are Quatre and Heero.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Setsuna and Hotaru didn't have enough money left to pay rent so they put up a sign saying if someone needed a place to stay they would have to pay 1/3 of the rent. Someone did come. Her name was Leilani.  
She had brown hair that went to her but and sparkling blue eyes. She was about 17 and she had a job. She finished school early, she was the Senshi of light, and they knew. She moved in right away. And they all started to act like a family. Hotaru would go to school while Setsuna and Leilani went to their job. The thing was is that they teach at the same school Hotaru goes to. Setsuna taught History while Leilani taught Science.  
~History first day~  
Setsuna walked into the school well prepared. She was well taught in this subject so it wouldn't be hard to teach. Everyone looked her way as she walked to the podium.  
"Ok class, I am Ms. Meiou and I am your new history teacher. I am going to try something that I don't normally do with my other class. Alright who here is curious about any myths or legends?" she asked/told them.  
A lot of hands rose. So she looked toward the back.  
"Umm, Ms. Peacecraft," she said as she picked her.  
"What about the legend of the Sailor Senshi?" she asked.  
Setsuna tensed visibly. This didn't go unnoticed by Duo, Quatre, and Heero.  
"Ok what do you want to know about them?" she asked.  
"What were the Senshi names, that they had power over, and what happened to the other 5," she said.  
"Ok there was Sailor Moon, I forgot the power she had, Sailor Mars- fire, Sailor Mercury- water, Sailor Jupiter- thunder, Sailor Venus- love, Sailor Neptune- water, Sailor Uranus- earth, Sailor Saturn- Dark, Sailor Pluto- time, Sailor Tenshi (angel in Japanese)- light, there are 2 unknown Senshi, and Sailor Saturn and Pluto left the group after a terrible betrayal."  
"Ohhhhhhh ok thank you."  
The class fell silent. Soon the bell rang and the students cleared out. As soon as the last one hit the door she broke down crying.  
~In Science~  
The students piled in the door and took their seats. Leilani turned around and the students gasped at how young she looked.  
"Ok students I am Ms. Leilani and I am your new science teacher, I want everyone to turn to page 336 in your text books and read until page 345. You may begin now," she said.  
As soon as she sat down she saw paper fly.  
"Mr. Maxwell I suggest you cut that out now, or would you like to spend a week in detention?" she said with malice dripping in her voice. He quickly stopped. Soon the class finished their pages and she started to ask questions.  
"Ok, what are the two types of viruses?" she asked, "Umm Mr. Chang."  
"Hidden and active," he said bored.  
"Good, what does an active virus do uuummmm Mr. Winner?"  
"An active virus immediately attached to the cell and feeds off its energy to multiply," he said.  
The class went on like that for a while. Then the bell rang signifying the end of school. All the students piled out the door but she stopped Duo.  
"I highly suggest you pay more attention to me in class instead of your paper," she said, then walked out.  
'Dang that teacher is HOT! Hold it she is a teacher... but she is our age,' he thought with a sly smile.  
He then walked out to meet up with his friends.  
~ At the apartment~  
Leilani walked in the apartment to find a crying Setsuna and Hotaru trying to comfort her. She walked over to her.  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
"Bad memories of the past," was all Hotaru said and she understood perfectly well.  
"Ohh," she responded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi I am still waiting for 2 people to join this thing please I need one for Quatre and one for Heero. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Front page.  
  
Heero and Duo are taken. I need one more person for Quatre.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Setsuna had been quieter around the house and more hostile around the school. She was getting nervous just being around the Gundam boys.  
  
"Ok class today I am filling in for your teacher, I am Mrs. Johnson, anyways we have a new student please welcome Aerin Monteiva," said Mrs. Johnson.  
  
A young 18 year old girl walked inside the classroom. She had unusual silver eyes and dark auburn hair. Her figure made any girl jealous. Heero's breathe caught in his throat.  
  
'She's beautiful... wait I can't think that. I am an emotionless soldier. I can't love,' he thought.  
  
'Wow he's kinda cute,' thought Aerin.  
  
"Could you please take a seat next to Mr. Yui," she instructed.  
  
She walked toward him and winked, you could see a tinge of pink on his cheeks. And the class continued while Heero kept sneaking glances at her.  
  
~Where Setsuna was~  
  
Setsuna was walking around town when she was cornered by a group of thugs.  
  
"What's a pretty thing like you, doing in a town like this?" asked on of them.  
  
She ducked between them and started running. One of them caught her by her arm and flung her back into a wall, making it hard for her to stand. Her vision became blurry as one of them advanced on her. Suddenly they stopped.  
  
"You shouldn't pick on people weaker than you," said someone. He knocked them out of the way and picked up Setsuna. The last thing she saw were a pair of worried eyes looking down on her.  
  
A few hours later she awoke. She looked around and saw she was in a house. A young girl was rushing around, she then stopped as she saw Setsuna was awake.  
  
"Its good to see that you're awake, are you feeling better?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah I am, if you don't mind my asking, who are you?" asked Setsuna.  
  
"Ohh I am so sorry my name is Catherine, and my brother Trowa brought you here after you collapsed."  
  
"Well thank you and my name is Setsuna, Setsuna Meiou."  
  
"Your up, good," came a voice from the door.  
  
"Um Well thank you for rescuing me, I owe you."  
  
"No need to owe me, just make sure you don't go around that place again," said Trowa.  
  
He then walked out. Catherine tended to Setsuna. She told her to lie down and rest so that's what Setsuna did. She thanked her gratefully. At night she woke because of a nightmare so she decided to take a walk outside. She found Trowa in the garden looking at the stars.  
  
"Beautiful aren't they?" she asked startling him out of his trance.  
  
"Yes they are, why don't you come sit with me," he said gesturing to a space next to him.  
  
"Thank you for rescuing me, again."  
  
"No problem, I have a question for you."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Why did you move here? You guys seemed to be escaping something, what was it?"  
  
"Well..." she told him everything but left out the part about being a Senshi. She was in tears at the end. He picked her up and let her cry on his shoulder. She finished and wiped her tears. Then she looked up at him and they got lost in each others eyes, amber against green, they didn't notice their faces were getting closer until his lips came crashing down on hers. He didn't mean it and he tried to pull away but her arms wrapped around his neck deepening the kiss. She pulled away blushing.  
  
"Ummm, sorry," she said, still red as a tomato. They pulled away from each other and went to their rooms. Setsuna went to sleep with a certain brown hair, green eyed, boy on her mind.  
  
While Trowa went to sleep with a certain green haired, red eyed, girl on his mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for the short chapters, I will try to make it longer when I get deeper into the story. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Front page  
  
Ok no more people I am finished. With it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Where are they?' thought a young girl. She was searching franticly for someone. She walked in the park and through the town. She decided to sit in the park and wait for more clues. And then she felt it.  
  
~At Trowa's~  
  
Setsuna shot up in her bed.  
  
'No they can't. I thought they were gone forever!' she thought franticly. She shot out of bed and ran out the room. She woke up Trowa during the process and he saw her running outside. He followed her to see if she was going to be ok. He then saw something disbelieving happen before his eyes.  
  
"Eternal Pluto Planet Power, Make up," she yelled. Instead of Setsuna he saw the same Senshi he saw a month ago except she had wings.  
  
~At Hotaru's~  
  
Hotaru shot up from her bed and ran out. She startled Leilani and she ran with her. They appeared in the park to find a new Senshi there. She also saw the old Senshi; the ones who betrayed them not only a few months back.  
  
"Eternal Sailor Tenshi, Make up," screamed Leilani.  
  
"Eternal Sailor Saturn, Make up," screamed Hotaru.  
  
Sailor Tenshi had on a sunset colored sailor Senshi outfit. She had specialized blades at her side. Then something out of the ordinary happened.  
  
"Eternal Sailor Ki (Japanese for spirit), Make up," shouted someone from above.  
  
"Eternal Sailor Sora (Japanese for air), Make up," shouted the girl who was on the bench.  
  
Sailor Sora had a mixture of Dark Blue, light blue, baby blue, and Cerulean for her costume. She had a wind blade for her weapon.  
  
While Sailor Ki had a mixture of Red and Black for her outfit. Her weapon was a large staff.  
  
"So you decided to gather the rest of the Outer Senshi, too bad that won't help you now," said Tuxedo Kamen (Japanese for Mask).  
  
~Where Trowa is~  
  
She was Beautiful. He saw that she was going to get herself into danger so he ran to the apartment. He unlocked the door and bolted inside.  
  
"Guys those unknown Senshi are back. And I already know one of them. It's Setsuna, hurry we have to get there quickly they could get themselves killed," he said.  
  
They all awoke from their sleep and slipped on clothes and shoes. All of them ran at a fast pace following Trowa to the battle field. They saw them battling with other people that had the same outfits except in different colors.  
  
"Sora Tora (tiger in Japanese," shouted Sailor Sora. A wind cloud in the shape of a tiger came rushing toward Jupiter and Venus. They jumped out the way and used their own attacks.  
  
"Sparkling Wide Pressure," screamed Jupiter.  
  
"Venus Love Me Chains," screamed Venus.  
  
The attacks combined and hit Sora out of the air. She fell and crashed into a bench knocked out.  
  
"Pluto Deadly Scream," shouted Pluto.  
  
"Tenshi Yume Ryuu (Dream Dragon)," shouted Sailor Tenshi.  
  
Their attacks combined and attacked Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars, knocking them clear out the battle field. Tuxedo Kamen Shot his roses while Mercury used her own attack.  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion," she screamed both attacks went out and missed. Then they smirked.  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge," shouted Neptune.  
  
"Uranus World Shaking," shouted Uranus.  
  
They hit them in the back and it sent them flying. Pluto went flying into Trowa's arms knocked out while Tenshi flew into Duo's arms. Both boys fell back.  
  
"Setsuna, Setsuna, wake up," shouted Trowa. She didn't wake up at all. He then noticed that they all changed back. They were all the kids and people they met at school. Heero, Quatre, and Wufei rushed over to them. They put them in a safe place.  
  
"Looks like they took too much of a beating the weaklings," said Tuxedo Kamen. Then the ground shook. Out came the five Gundams, Heavy arms, Wing Zero, Deathscythe, Sand Rock, and Gundam Nataku.  
  
The boys were mad. No they were beyond mad they were PISSED. Soon there was an all out war. The other Senshi couldn't stand their power for long so they disappeared off to somewhere unknown. They got out of their Gundams and picked up the girls. They went to Quatre's to let them rest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So tell me what you think. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: First Page.  
  
This Chapter The new Senshi will be introduced. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The girls woke up in the morning all bandaged up. They got up and found robes on the bed posts. So they put them on and walked out to find the boys deep in thought. All of them looked up.  
  
"Thank you, for saving us yesterday and sorry for making you guys worry," said Hotaru.  
  
"That's no problem now you all have some explaining to do, starting with the new Senshi's," said Quatre.  
  
They all looked toward the newest one Sailor Sora. She sighed.  
  
"Ok I was sent here to help you guys and find my sister, Setsuna. My father wanted me here because of the inner, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Uranus's betrayals. I've been searching for you guys for quite a while my name is Leiina," she said in a soft voice. Quatre thought it was Music to his ears.  
  
"My father sent me here for the same reason, I was also supposed to help them destroy them so we can make room for new Senshi that can handle their responsibilities and their other Senshi, I forgot to say this but my name is Aerin," spoke the girl next to Leiina.  
  
"I met them while fighting off the other Senshi, Pluto helped me send them away and we became roommates," said Leilani.  
  
"Well I guess its time to tell us our story..." Duo started. They explained everything. The girls were in shock afterwards.  
  
"To tell you the truth my story I told Trowa wasn't completely true, it starts like this..." and she told them their story. This time it was the boys turn to gape in surprise. There eyes were wide.  
  
"So that story you told in history class was all true?" asked Heero.  
  
"Yes all of it was true," said Setsuna.  
  
"This is going to be harder than I thought," said Hotaru out loud.  
  
"Tell me about it," said Wufei.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End Chapter 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing,  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We are terribly sorry Mr. Trieze but they escaped and got help from those retched pilots," said Usagi.  
  
"Just don't let it happen ever again, if you do there will be hell to pay," said Trieze, his anger rising.  
  
"Yes, sir we will get them the next time."  
  
"And don't come back until you're finished with the job and about the Gundam pilots... Kill them."  
  
"Yes, sir we will finish the job for you and get those Sailor scouts for you."  
  
~at Quatre's home~  
  
Setsuna had left the room and Trowa followed after, Wufei had left out to train and Hotaru went to help, Quatre and Leiina went to practice on their instruments, Duo and Leilani went to tune up their Gundams and Heero and Aerin went to their computers.  
  
~With Setsuna and Trowa~  
  
Setsuna had decided to take a walk around the outside. Trowa had snuck out after her. He found her under a tree playing with the flowers. He walked up behind her.  
  
"They're beautiful aren't they?" she asked, scarring him.  
  
"Yes they are," he said. Trowa walked over to sit next to her.  
  
"You know, we are just like them."  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"The flowers."  
  
"How?"  
  
"We have to get energy to grow and so do they, If we kill someone here, its like stepping on a flower, we are alike in most ways."  
  
"Oh, but there is one thing that separates us from the flowers."  
  
"Really, and what's that?"  
  
"We can love."  
  
Trowa grabbed her chin and closed the distance between them. His lips sealed hers in a gentle, passionate kiss. Setsuna's arms looped around his neck. Trowa's tongue rolled across her bottom lip silently asking for entrance. Her lips parted for him. His tongue memorized every part of her mouth. She moaned into his mouth. His tongue coaxed hers into his. They then parted for air. Trowa kissed her mouth, then her cheek, and his tongue trailed all the way down to her neck. He kept kissing it and she moaned the whole time.  
  
"Trowa," she managed to get out.  
  
"Hmmm," he asked against her neck.  
  
"Do you... well.... do you love me?"  
  
"Yes very much, you are the only person who has managed to open my heart completely, and I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
"Good, because I love you too."  
  
Trowa then resumed kissing her. They didn't notice that they were being watched by a pair of angry eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well here is your chapter I kno people like this story so I am going to TRY and update everyday. Also I would like to recognize  
  
Time-goddess  
  
Sailorserentiy2  
  
MidnightShade  
  
Yusuke's Sexy Lttl Baby  
  
The Plutonian  
  
For reviewing and sending me positive comments. Also I do except flames, just don't expect me to be calm about them.  
  
Ja Ne. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the OC's. Also the pairings for this story are;  
  
Trowa/Setsuna  
  
Wufei/Hotaru  
  
Heero/Aerin  
  
Duo/Leilani  
  
Quatre/ Leiina  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~with Hotaru and Wufei~  
  
Hotaru found Wufei training in the backyard. She noticed that he was working off some stress. He stopped when he saw her. She walked over to him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he questioned.  
  
"Watching," was all she said.  
  
"Do you fight?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"How about a match?"  
  
"Umm, sure ok."  
  
Hotaru walk to the other side of Wufei and got in a defensive position. Wufei followed. Then Hotaru lunged. She had her hand up and rushed toward him, she almost got to his face when she slid on the ground under his legs and hit him in his back sending him to the ground.  
  
"Nice move, but it will take a lot to beat me," he said getting off the ground.  
  
He then rushed at her. He had his fist up in the air and at the last second jumped behind her and put her arms behind her back, making it impossible for her to move. She struggled a bit and then calmed down she knew she couldn't win. He let her go and she turned to him only to get caught off guard. When she turned she was surprised when she felt his lips on hers.  
  
She closed her eyes enjoying every second. Wufei pulled her closer to him deepening the kiss. She put her arms around his neck. They broke apart panting. She put her head on his chest and they stayed in that position.  
  
They didn't even notice the pair of angry evil eyes looking at them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER END 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the OC's  
  
Thank you for all who reviewed and I decided to have an extra Contest. I need one more person to be a villain because I already picked out the first one. It HAS to be a girl. They have to have an awesome character and they have to like Trowa and they can't already be in my story. Please Read and Review on the contest and without further adieu Chapter 8.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Where Quatre and Leiina were~  
  
They had both decided to freshen up on their instruments. Quatre played the violin and Leiina played the flute. Soon they were playing together in harmony. Then Leiina stopped and Quatre followed suite.  
  
"You're good," said Quatre.  
  
"Thank you, you're good also," said Leiina blushing. She kinda liked this Quatre guy. He was nice to her. She just didn't know how he felt. And she was one curious woman.  
  
Soon Quatre played another tune, one that Leiina knew. She soon joined in and they had fun. At the end they were laughing. Then an idea spiked in her head. She walked behind Quatre and tapped him on his shoulder. Then lowered her head to his ear.  
  
"Tag, your it," she said and then ran out with Quatre hot on her tail. She raced through the estate dodging things and jumping over stuff. She raced to the front door and made it out to the lawn and she made a mistake. She didn't check the ground and tripped over a rock. Sending her sprawling on the ground and poor Quatre was too close to her and tumbled with her. They stopped and Quatre was on top of her will she had her back to the ground heavily panting.  
  
"That wasn't fair," she wined sticking out her bottom lip, pouting. Quatre thought he would die. She was acting like a child a cute child.  
  
They were lost in each others eyes and Quatre closed the distance between them. Her eyes widened I mean like O__O widened. She then closed them in pure pleasure. They broke apart.  
  
"That was my first kiss," Leiina breathed out.  
  
"Want a second one?" said Quatre seductively.  
  
This time she started the kiss. Quatre was in pure bliss. They enjoyed it a lot, I mean A LOT. And in the shadows angry white eyes were watching them closely.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
END CHAPTER 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except OC's so don't sue. You can even ask Kenshin, Hiei, and Trowa.  
  
Hiei: Nope she don't own anything but the OC's  
  
Kenshin: She doesn't own them, that she doesn't.  
  
Trowa: Last time I checked she didn't.  
  
Ryuna: SEEE SO DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!  
  
I am still holding the contest for the villains it ends January 10. I will pick the winner then.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~With Duo and Leilani~  
  
Leilani was helping Duo tune up his Gundam. Both were covered in oil grease by the time they finished. Leilani snuck away to take a bath while Duo was sippin on his Pepsi.  
  
Duo never noticed at all and left to take a bath. When he opened the door he wasn't expecting a totally naked girl taking a shower. Leilani noticed him and screamed. She quickly got a towel and covered herself. Then she walked over to Duo and smacked him.  
  
"PERVERT! GET OUT NOW!" she screamed.  
  
Duo cowered in fear. He knew that when women get mad they are scary. So he went to the other bathroom across the hall. It took him a few minutes to get washed up and dressed. He came out and sat down on the couch. After he sat down Leilani came out. Duo started to drool.  
  
She had on blue jeans and a tight fitting tube top with a rose etched in the middle. Her hands were on her hip. She had a scowl etched on her face.  
  
"You done looking?" she asked annoyed.  
  
Now she didn't want to admit it but he was to die for. He had on blue jeans and a button up black shirt that was left open. He had a totally innocent look on his face.  
  
"Huh, oh yeah," he said coming out of his daze. He smiled again. Then Leilani got an idea in her head. Her hips swayed as she walked to him, and bent down to his level giving him a good show of her chest. Duo's breath became shallower. She smirked at him, her face just centimeters from his. She then placed a soft, gentle kiss on his lips.  
  
He was surprised at this action and as soon as she pulled away he brought his hands up to her face and brought her down again. She was mesmerized by the force and pleasure of the kiss. They stayed like that for a while. Not noticing the eyes watching them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End Chapter 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the OC's. Capeesh, CAPEESH.  
  
Ok the winner is Yusuke's Sexy Lttl Baby.  
  
But Hikari Kage Shi you're going to have another part in my next story. So sit tight and don't let Yusuke bring ya down. (*wink wink*)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leilani and Heero were busy working on their computers to find out all the info they could on the rest of the Senshi. Aerin kept sneaking glances at Heero when she thought he wasn't looking. Heero did the same. Then they both caught each other staring and looked away blushing, Heero's was the faintest. Aerin was so caught up in her work that she didn't notice Heero standing over her. He put his hand on hers and brought it to the mouse. Then he guided her to a webpage and left to his computer. She was as red as a tomato.  
  
"A-Arigatou," she stammered.  
  
"No problem," he said facing her smirking. Then she got up and tried to go to the kitchen but was stopped when Heero's hand caught her on her arm and stopped her from moving. He stood up and moved closer to her cupping her face with his hands. Aerin was lost in his eyes and then she was surprised. Heero had kissed her, not anyone else but just her. She was in heaven.  
  
Someone walked in on them and yelled.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM HEERO YOU LITTLE SLUT," it was Relena. Aerin sighed and stopped kissing Heero to glare at her. Relena walked over to her and smacked her, hard, I mean hard enough for her to fall back a few inches. She tried to do it again but Heero stopped her.  
  
"Why are you protecting that that thing?" asked Relena petrified of Heero.  
  
"Maybe because I love that person, why don't you get it through your head, I don't love you and I never will, just stay away from me," he yelled. Aerin was in shock, Heero loved her. Her heart was soaring. She got up and walked over to Relena.  
  
"You know you smack just like a girl," she taunted, "I bet you can't do that again."  
  
Relena moved to smack her again but her hand was caught by Aerin. She twisted it and moved behind her. She couldn't move and that's how Aerin wanted it. She then let her go and kicked her in her back. Then walked over and punched her in her gut sending her into the wall. Relena couldn't see straight. Then Aerin walked over and picked her up then dragged her to the front door and threw her out.  
  
"AND STAY OUT," she screamed. Then turned to Heero, "now where were we."  
  
Heero smirked and walked over her to kiss her again. Both of them oblivious to the world around them.  
  
~With Trowa and Setsuna~  
  
Trowa continued to kiss her neck and occasionally went to her lips. They were brought apart by a loud voice.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM HIM NOW!" yelled a young woman she had cold grey eyes, she was very pretty and would make any model jealous. Her skin was pale and her hair was pitch black, it went down to her waist she had it half back and half down it was held up by a deep purple barrette. She wore a long clingy purple dress that had two slits up the sides.  
  
"Why should I he's not yours," said Setsuna.  
  
"Yes he is. He belongs to me."  
  
"She is as bad as Relena," mumbled Trowa, "Bijin I don't like you you're just a friend I told you that already."  
  
"Your lying she must have brainwashed you."  
  
"He's not lying now go away."  
  
"Make me."  
  
"Fine I will, Eternal Pluto Make Up!"  
  
Where Setsuna stood, now was Sailor Pluto. Bijin smirked this would be fun. Pluto unleashed her Deadly Scream on Bijin but she just dodged it and used her claws to attack Pluto. Pluto had a long gash going from her shoulder to the end of her stomach. Her wound was bleeding profusely. She closed her eyes waiting for the next blow but it never came. She opened to see Trowa with claws going through his stomach.  
  
"TROWA!!" she screamed. He was her life, her being, her core, her only and she is trying to take him away. Her eyes glowed red and her aura flared. Bijin was shocked at what had happened. She didn't mean it. She didn't want Trowa to die. She walked up to his limp body but was blown back by Pluto. Her dead scream was even more powerful than before. Bijin was blown back a few feet. She decided to come back later. She left in a flash of light and where she stood a purple rose was there.  
  
Pluto didn't have time to wonder about the rose, Trowa was bleeding and it was her fault. She was berating herself calling herself stupid idiot and other names as she ran with Trowa's body. Her instincts told her to take him to the hospital, but it was too risky so she used her remaining strength the heal him. He was set in her bed and his bleeding stopped while the wound closed up. She was relieved that he was alright. Her eyes were a mix of emotions, fear, pain, love, and hate. Hate for that girl Bijin for harming her Trowa. Nobody touched or hurt what was hers.  
  
Trowa's eyes fluttered open when the wound was fully closed. He looked toward Setsuna and smiled a bit. She walked over to his bed side then kissed him.  
  
"Why, why did you take the blow meant for me?" she asked still afraid.  
  
"I thought I had already made that clear. I love you that much," he said. Then he brought her to the bed and started kissing her again being careful not to aggravate her wounds.  
  
~Leiina and Quatre~  
  
They both had been making out on the ground when the person in the shadows got pissed.  
  
"GET OFF OF HIM NOW!!" she yelled. Both of their heads shot up and say a young 16 year old girl standing looking mad. She had short lavender hair with red contacts in to hide her oure white eyes. She was wearing blue jeans and a black tank top.  
  
"Who are you," asked Leiina.  
  
"The names Susami and your on my man so...GET OFF," she yelled.  
  
"Make me."  
  
"Well then prepare yourself."  
  
She pulled out a few ninja stars and got into a defensive stance, Leiina pulled out her sword and did the same. Susami went first and threw a few at her. Leiina was hit on her arms and one cut was on her right cheek. She lunged at Susami and brought the hilt of her blade on her stomach she fell back a couple of feet she then got up and was about to attack again when she heard a gunshot. Both turned their heads to see Quatre with a gun in his hands, shaking slightly.  
  
"Quatre?!" yelled Leiina.  
  
"You lay one more finger on her and I swear I will kill you Susami. I saved you once and that was it. Stop with your silly infatuation with me and find someone who loves you," he spoke slowly and dangerously. Susami backed up and smirked.  
  
"Fine but I will be back for you later," she then disappeared in a beam of light.  
  
Quatre walked over to Leiina and checked her wounds. She was ok and the bleeding had stopped. He let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Quatre what-"she didn't get to finish because Quatre kissed her. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the moment for herself. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End Chapter. Hope you like to all my fans who were waiting. I would like to thank you for being loyal and continuing to push me towards my goal. I would like thank these readers.  
  
Sailor Serenity  
  
Setsuna, Megami of Time  
  
Shini No Tenshi  
  
MidnightShade  
  
Yusuke's Sexy Lttl Baby  
  
Hikari Kage Shi  
  
The Plutonian  
  
And all those who read without reviewing. I would definitely like to thank you all.  
  
Ja Ne. 


	12. Chapter 12

Ryuna: I know it has been a long time since I updated this story but I might not be able to update for a while because of my grades. So I am going to try and update a lot before report cards come out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Hotaru/Wufei~  
  
Wufei tilted Hotaru's head up more and kissed her again. They were brought apart by a shout.  
  
"Let MY WUFEI GO!" screamed a girl. She had long blond hair put in a braid.  
  
"What are you doing here Sally I told you I don't want anything more to do with you," said Wufei.  
  
"Who's she?" asked Hotaru.  
  
"My ex, we broke up a few months ago because I caught her with another man," said Wufei looking at Sally with hate in his eyes. Hotaru glared at her.  
  
"Wufei's mine now so leave us alone," she said, causing Wufei to look down in surprise. She only smiled at him.  
  
"Hah, like Wufei can ever like a second class tramp like you," she sneered. That did it for Hotaru she got out of Wufei's grasp and charged at Sally. She hit her in her jaw sending her into a tree. Sally got up and wiped the blood off the corner of her mouth.  
  
"So you got in one punch but it won't happen again," she smirked.  
  
"Sally, leave her alone the only tramp is you!" yelled Wufei.  
  
"You here that your ex doesn't want you so why don't you go back to your boy toy you little whore," said Hotaru.  
  
Sally just charged at her with a knife aiming for her heart. Hotaru jumped over her and hit her in her neck sending her into a sleep like state. Hotaru walked over to Wufei and just stood there. Wufei grabbed her shoulders and kissed her again. She closed her eyes in pleasure.  
  
~Duo/Leilani~  
  
They had a full make out session on the couch. The person decided to make her presence known.  
  
"GET OFF OF MY MAN!" she screamed. The woman had blue hair and blue hair and pointed a gun at Leilani.  
  
"And if I refuse," taunted Leilani. She leaned down and kissed Duo and he just let her do it kissing her back.  
  
"Go away Hilde you lost your chance with me months ago," said Duo breaking apart the kiss. Hilde didn't listen she just shot at Leilani, the bullet hit her side.  
  
She rolled off Duo and picked up his gun and pointed it at Hilde.  
  
"Go ahead and shoot me again," she said dangerously calm.  
  
Hilde did just what she said and shot. She dodged and shot at her hitting her on her gun hand. Hilde dropped her gun and clutched her wrist. She glared at Leilani who merely smirked. She then charged in rage which was stopped because another bullet went through her stomach. She stopped and looked at Duo before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.  
  
Duo helped Leilani clean her wounds and kissed her softly then she responded forcefully. He was careful of her wounds when he did this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please Read and Review 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I am sorry Mr. Trieze, it didn't work," said Minako.  
  
"Well then we will release the mobile dolls," he said.  
  
"Yes Mr. Trieze."  
  
~Down on earth~ Every one was relaxing from the last fight not caring about anything when the ground shook alerting all of them there was trouble. Trowa, Duo, Quatre, Heero, and Wufei all ran out to see the mobile dolls fire at the house. They all got in their Gundams and went after them. Setsuna, Leilani, Leiina, Aerin, and Hotaru followed them.  
  
~Trowa and Setsuna~  
  
Trowa went behind the house in his Gundam and Setsuna followed.  
  
"PLUTO PLANET POWER MAKE-UP!" she yelled. Then she transformed into Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Setsuna what are you doing?!" yelled Trowa.  
  
"Helping you," she said.  
  
Trowa sighed and began firing at the Mobile Dolls. Setsuna unleashed many "Deadly Screams" on them but every time they destroyed one another took its place.  
  
"They just keep coming," said Setsuna, breathing heavily.  
  
"Setsuna, whats wrong?" asked Trowa.  
  
"I'm still worn out from the other fight and my attacks use a lot of my energy."  
  
"Oh no."  
  
Then a large explosion filled the area.  
  
~Duo and Leilani~  
  
"TENSHI YUME RYUU!" Tenshi screamed as more Mobile dolls came down. Duo kept slashing at them with his scythe. Soon Tenshi collapsed.  
  
"Tenshi, what's wrong?" he asked making sure to get the mobile dolls that were after her.  
  
"I don't know, I can't fight anymore and it's getting harder to breathe," she said gasping.  
  
"Darn it."  
  
They then saw the explosion at the back of the house. Setsuna and Trowa, in his Gundam, came flying over. Setsuna hit Leilani while Trowa's Gundam hit Duo's. Leilani and Setsuna were knocked out. While Duo and Trowa tried to hold on to what little consciousness they had.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry it took a while for me to write this chapter. I was busy doing other crap and just acting stupid.  
  
Now look down and follow the ~'s  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
REVIEW 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.

Finally after 4 months and 13 days I'm updating this story. And to all the people who reviewed IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING...ahem anyways hope you like this chapter.

_**Fic Start**_

Duo and Heero were working together to fend off the opposition but they just kept coming. Leilani and Aerin were helping them with their attacks.

"Hey Leilani you tired yet?" asked Aerin.

"Nope, you?" she asked panting.

"N-no..."

They both smirked and unleashed their attacks.

"LEILANI AERIN LOOK OUT!" yelled Duo.

They were both hit from the back and thrown into trees head first effectively knocking them out.

_**Wufei and Hotaru**_

Hotaru was fending off the rest of the mobile dolls using her Silence Glaive. Wufei was at her side in his Gundam taking out the mobile dolls that were in the sky.

"GIVE UP AND HAND HOTARU OVER TO US!" they heard a voice yell. Both of them looked up and saw Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Scouts coming from the sky.

**_Trowa, Quatre, Setsuna, and Leiina _**

"KYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hotaru's voice resounded through out the court yard.

Setsuna and Leiiena bolted out of their sleep like state and rushed to her aid.

Hotaru was covered in blood.

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!" yelled Mina.

The long chain of hearts wrapped around the waist of Hotaru and she was hoisted upwards. Leiina tried to get her but Mercury stopped her.

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" she yelled.

Leiina jumped out the way as the ground turned to ice.

"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!" Setsuna yelled launching an attack at Venus.

She jumped out the way and disappeared with Hotaru.

"HOTARU!" yelled Leiina.

Setsuna growled to herself.

"CHRONOS TYPHOON!" she yelled and launched it at Sailor Moon.

"MOON TIARA MAGIC!" Sailor Moon countered. The tiara split the typhoon in half and headed straight for Setsuna. She was hit in her stomach and thrown back into a tree.

Lita jumped down and picked her up and disappeared also.

"2 down, 3 to go," said Ami.

"BURNING MANDALA!" yelled Rei.

Leiina was hit with the attack dead on and thrown into the air. Rei jumped and caught her and disappeared also.

Soon Aerin and Leilani showed up.

"Hmph, WORLD SHAKING!" yelled Haruka.

"DEEP SUBMEREGE!" yelled Michiru.

"TENSHI YUME RYUU!" yelled Leilani.

Just as Aerin was about to unleash her attack she was hit on a certain spot on her neck that caused her to pass out. Tuxedo Kamen came and took her away disappearing like the others.

"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!" Sailor Moon yelled.

Leilani was hit full force and the wind was knocked out of her. She flew back into Haruka's arms who disappeared also.

The rest of the Senshi took it as their motive to leave and disappeared out of the place.

"CHIKUSO!" the guys yelled at the same time.


End file.
